In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,307 there are described aryl substituted imidazo [1,5-a]pyridines and the corresponding 7,8-dihydro- and 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-derivatives thereof for use as inhibitors of the enzyme aromatase.
In EP-A-0,293,978 there are described (1H-azol-1-ylmethyl)substituted benzotriazole derivatives as aromatase inhibitors useful in combatting estrogen dependent disorders.